Roshi Nidas
Roshi Nidas (エバンス コシレブ, Ebansu Kosirebu) is an extremely powerful and legendary mage. He is originally from''' Caelum, an island country neighboring Fiore. He is one of the few direct descendants of '''Rhea Nidas, the great war hero from the Caelum-Fiore War 300 years ago. As Rhea's direct descendant, he was trained from a young age to be the next Hero of Caelum. At age twenty he was finally put under the direct command of the Lord of Caelum. At some point when he was younger he was sent to Fiore on a mission. It was there that he met the love of his life, Esta Solaria. The two fell in love and got married back in Caelum, where they had their two sons, Storch '''and Kova'. Roshi is now retired from his position, and lives out most of his days peacefully in '''Fiore'. His mastery in Meteor Magic and Fire Magic has earned him such titles Roshi The Earth Shattering (ロシ ス イース サテリング, Rosi Su Isu Sateringu) and Roshi The Blaze (ロシ ス ブレードズ, Rosi Su Bureidozu). Appearence Presently, Roshi takes on the appearance of an aged man in his late sixties or early seventies. He has long gray hair, usually tied in a top-knot with the rest hanging down, and a receding hairline. Roshi also has a long beard connected to his hair by his side-burns, with three abrupt points. Despite Roshi's age, he still retains a somewhat muscular build from his prime, though his height has gone down a bit with age. Roshi's eyes are a deep gold color. As expected of a man his age, Roshi has also gained noticeble rinkles around his eyes and on his forehead, though these are partailly from a lifetime of smiling and laughing jollily. Roshi's typical attire consists of a white and green robe made of comfy material. He also wears a long red robe with seveal black and gold shoulder-plates around the collar. Under this, Roshi wears a sleeveless red gi with black trim and tattered black pants. This is usually what he wears during training and battles. In his prime, Roshi looked much like he does now. He had the same hair style and his same three-pointed beard. He did have a more slim and muscular build than he does now, and his hair was barely showing any graying at all, though it had grown a bit lighter that it had been in his youth. He typically wore the same formal red robes in this time of his life. In his youth, Roshi was quite a sharp looking young man, with chiseled features. His hair was pitch black and he wore it neatly comed with a small piece hanging down slightly. In his youth, Roshi usually wore the standard uniform of a man of importance in Caelum, a red military uniform decorated with gold trim. Personality Roshi has been stated on many occasions to be a very old fashoined man. He enjoys the simple pleasures of life, like relaxing and listening to the sounds of nature. He likes to take time and rest, even when he should be doing paper-work, and is known for falling asleep at his desk a lot, which usually leads to harsh scolding from his assistant. Roshi does get his work done though and is always on time. He has a kind and humorous personality most of the time and enjoys telling jokes and meeting new people. Because of this he is loved by the majority of the people in both Fiore and Caelum, and it is this trait that makes him such a good diplomat. Furthermore, while Roshi usually acts very goofy and aloof, seeming ignorant to most of his surroundings, he is actually very sharp, completely aware of everything happening around him. He is also very wise when he wants to be. He instills wisdom upon those around him often, comforting them. His personality makes people feel secure. Despite all this kindness Roshi shows, he can be as serious as anybody else when it's time. If someone were to hurt an innocent person, Roshi is not the type to let them go unpunished, but he is merciful nonetheless. History Many years ago, Roshi was born into a family of great heroes in the island-country of Caelum. From a young age, Roshi was trained to be the personal bodyguard of the Royal Family, just like his father before him, and his father's mother, and so on. It was bitter work, training with so much greatness expected from him, but Roshi put 110% into all his trials. It was during these years of training that Roshi discovered an affinity for the elemental magics. He began cultivating his natural talent, and his progress after finding his field of expertice was astounding. He was even said to be the greatest talent in his family since Calith Nidas, who had died several generations ago. When Roshi turned twenty years old, he was informed by his father that his training was finally complete. After over a decade of grueling training, he was finally done, and his skills displayed just how hard he'd worked. By the time he'd completed his first few missions as a part of the Caelum Forces, Roshi's name had spread far and wide, and he became one of that generation's most prominent warriors, standing with the powerhouses of the neighboring countries of Caelum. On a mission that took him into Caelum's neighboring country of Fiore, Roshi met and fell in love with a young woman, Esta Solaria. However, the young lover's time with each other was cut short when Roshi was ordered back to Caelum, so Esta packed up her life and moved to Caelum with Roshi, where the two were married a year later. Two years after getting married, Esta bore their first son, Storch Nidas. Five years after this, their second son, Kova Nidas, was born. For years, the small families life was peaceful and properous, with Ro shi training Storch in the same techniques and exercises as he was taught as a young man. However, Storch seemed to lose interest in becoming the next hero, and after meeting a young woman in Fiore in much the same manner as his parents met, moved to Fiore and married the woman, Lidiya Gryaznov, with his parents' blessing. In turn, this passed the responsibility of becoming the next Hero of Caelum to Kova. Since they had started late, Kova's training was a bit more intense than Storch's, but Roshi was never an unfair instructor, and trained Kova to be the greatest Hero he could. After Kova turned twenty-two, Roshi informed him of his training's completion, and passed the title of "Hero" down to his son. Roshi and Esta then retired to Fiore, leaving Caelum in the capable hands of Kova and his new wife, and lived there together for many years. Storch and Lidiya occasionally visited with their baby son, Fyodor, as well, which both Roshi and Esta enjoyed the most about moving to Fiore. However, disaster struck when Esta was diagnosed with a fatal virus. She managed to fight it for a few years, with Roshi by her side the entire way, but she eventually lost her life to the disease. Following the death of his wife, Roshi fell into a deep depression for a time. All he did was mourn for several years, but finally managed to put the past behind him and look towards the future. He managed to do this after visiting his wife's grave one day. After breaking down in front of her headstone, Esta seemed to appear to Roshi, telling him to enjoy the time he had left on Earth, since she couldn't anymore. This snapped Roshi out of his bitter self-pity, and he soon returned to his jubilant self thereafter. Magic and Abilities Master Magician: Because of years of training and experience Roshi has acheived a level of power rarely seen. While he has gotten a bit weaker with age, he is still a mage of incredible ability. He has been able to consistently stand on par with mages of Wizard Saint level for years, and is capable of striking fear into the hearts of skilled Dark Mages just by the possibility of him turning up on the battlefield. In his prime, Roshi could've given mages like Lamia Scale's Jura Neekis or Fairy Tail's Laxus Dreyar a run for their money, and at one point, he may have even been able to defeat them, but even now he possesses enough power to put up a good fight against someone of that level. Monstrous Strength: One of Roshi's most well known skills is his titanic strength. Even among skilled mages Roshi's strength is something extraordinary. He was an arm-wrestling champion in Caelum, a country where exceptional strength is not uncommon, and the only time he's ever lost in a contest of strength is against Ered Bronzo, a man known across Fiore as one of the most physically strong humans in history, however, it was a close match and Roshi supposedly put up a decent fight, which is worth some recognition as well. Enhanced Endurence: On several occasions Roshi has shown that he possesses extreme endurence to injury, even magical injuries. When he was younger he would train intensely for days to master his skills, rarely eating or sleeping during these periods of time. He has also shown to have extreme tolerance to pain, even ignoring injuries that would put other mages in recovery for days, such as being struck by lightning, yet appearing to be unfazed. Elemental Magic Specialist: Over the year s Roshi has mastered several types of magics, but he devoted the majority of his magical training to that of the elemental magics: Fire Magic, Water Magic, Earth Magic, and Air Magic. As a result, Roshi became a master of all four magics and was transformed into a monster of a man when in battle. His attacks are very flexible and he can easily counter most enemy attacks. Fire Magic (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō): Roshi's favorite magic out of the four elements, he is exceptionally skilled in the use of Fire Magic. Users of this Magic can release fire from their body and manipulate it. User can also change the properties (such as heat, smell, and taste) of his/her flames for different effects, which corresponds with a different flame color and generates them by first summoning a Magic circle with his/her hands, from which the flames soar outwards. It was the first Magic he ever learned and thus, the one he's had the most experience with. His proficiancy with it in his youth gained him the title, Roshi The Blaze. : False Fire Dragon's Roar (偽火竜の咆哮, Gikaryū no Hōkō): As the name suggests, False Fire Dragon's Roar is a spell that mimics the signature spell of a Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon's Roar. However, this is not a Dragon Slayer spell. Instead of regurgitating the fire they've already consumed, the user simply focuses a blast of fire at their mouth and fires it externally. This spell was mainly created in order to surprise an enemy and defend one's self if their limbs are bound. Water Magic (水の魔法, Mizu no Mahō): This Magic utilizes the element of water. Users of this Magic can manipulate water in any form, regardless of its source. Among the sources seen include rain, the sea and even the user's own body. Juvia Lockser has a body which consists solely of water. Roshi learned Water Magic shortly after becoming a commander. He had a bit of trouble mastering it due to his affinity for Fire, but nevertheless he is a skilled practitioner of it today. Earth Magic (土魔法, Tsuchi Mahō): Earth Magic is a caster Type magic which utilizes the element of earth. Casters use the earth around them to attack or defend, giving Earth Magic users a great deal of flexibility in their magic. Skilled users can manipulate the physical properties of earth, such as making sand as hard as metal, creating iron-hard rock pillars from the ground, or even bending the ground at will and turning it into a liquid form. Earth magic also enables a user to literally dive into the ground (be it rock, concrete, or metal), using their hands or feet, and tunnel through it. Earth magic is strong and immune to water magic. This seems to be Roshi's least favorite of his magics, but he is still quite proficient with it. Air Magic (空気魔法, Kūki Mahō): A Magic which gives its user the ability to manipulate the air around him and use it as a weapon, such as making it explode or lowering the oxygen level on a certain location. The air can also be manipulated in simple ways as using it to levitate or maintaining a giant airship, such as the Magic Bomber - Christina, in the air after being heavily damaged, however, this seemingly consumes a lot of Magic power. Roshi is quite skilled in Air Magic and uses it very efficiently. Meteor Magic (流星魔法, Ryūsei Mahō): Meteor Magic is a Caster Magic and Roshi's favorite magic of all. It is said that this Magic possesses similar destructive potential to that of Volcanic Magic. Meteor Magic gives the user to ability to summon giant chunks of rocks and debris from the sky, or even give their own bodies the qualities of a meteor, much like the Heavenly Body Magic spell of the same name, though the spells are fundamentally different. :Meteor Vessel (流星静脈, Ryūsei Jōmyaku): One of Roshi most commonly used spells, Meteor Vessel allows the user to gain the properties of a meteor in their own bodies. By doing this, they can not only fly at extremely fast speeds, but any melee attacks will gain a considerable amount of momentum, increasing the attack's strength several times over. Trivia *In honor of Halloween, Roshi's birthday is October 31st. *His appearance is based on Uncle Iroh from Avatar: The Last Airbender. **His appearance while in his prime is based on Avatar Roku from the same series. **His younger appearance is based on Iroh from Legend of Korra. Category:Nidas Line Category:Meteor Magic User Category:Original Characters Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Fire Magic User Category:Water Magic User Category:Earth Magic User Category:Bronzo Family Category:Retired Characters